A Haunting Past
by lullabydoll456
Summary: Another story by me! :D Patch and Nora are happy together until the Patch's ex-girlfriend returns, the one he fell for from... heaven. Please do not plagiarize. )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush**

"**An end will always mean a new beginning."**

**-Unknown**

_Her face shone in the darkness perhaps that was the reason I had fallen for her. My body could feel nothing as she walked towards me but my heart was thumping faster and faster as her steps became louder._

"_I don't think I have ever seen you about." Her voice was beautiful and unlike anything I had imagined._

"_That's because I am new." I replied trying to keep my voice steady._

"_Let me do the honor to show you around then."_ _She smiled and I was_ _mesmerized by it so much, that all I could do was nod and follow her_

"_Where are you from?" She asked._

"_Here and there"_ _I replied._

"_I see." She turned around and smiled once again, a smile that shone upon her face._

"_By the way what is your name?" Her tone had gotten less formal as our conversation lengthened._

"_Jev, my name is Jev."_

I was sweating terribly as I woke up from my dream or rather flashback.

I gulped and went to get myself some water. How was her face still haunting me after decades? I shook my head and drank my water, letting it seep through my body and make me feel calm. This was just... nothing! I tried to reassure myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, everything that happened at that time was history... she was history. I walked back over to my bed. I had rented a hotel room for the time being. I sat down and wandered into my thoughts, the fact that I had seen here in my dream was definitely something. I hadn't thought about her for years, decades! Why now? I closed my eyes once again, the way she used to walk; showing elegance and kindness, the way she smelled; a fragrance which consisted of lilacs and her beautiful face. I quickly opened my eyes, what was I thinking? The only person that mattered now was Nora and I should focus more on her than on my past. I lay back on my bed and decided that I should just get some sleep and forget all about this dream. It was probably nothing.

.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..

I chose a black shirt with the words "Live in the moment" printed on it and paired it with black skinny jeans and finished the touch with combat boots. I grabbed my phone and car keys and headed outside. I wasn't hungry so I decided to directly go to Nora's house on the way to school. As I was walking out of the hotel, a glimpse of dark black hair caught my eye and made me turn in that direction, as I did I saw her walk in and I stood there shocked. This wasn't possible! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; I was just imagining her from my dream. She died and there was no way I would be able to see her again right? Yes! I shook my head and continued on my way to my jeep. The ride to Nora's house was quick, way too quick. I was thinking of Rosaline and my mind was transfixed that she was back in this world and more importantly in my life. What other reason was there of me seeing her or I was just being delusional. I rang the doorbell and waited for Nora to come out. It took two minutes for her to rush out holding her backpack and a banana. I smirked at her.

"Why the rush?" I asked as I opened the passenger door.

"I woke up late and everything sort of got delayed." She explained.

"I still don't see the problem." I really didn't understand the importance of school the way Nora did. "Forget it, you won't understand." I smiled, she knew me well. I turned on the car and backed out of her driveway.

"You look troubled." Nora commented eying me carefully. My body stiffened up but I regained my normal composure, hoping not to alert Nora.

"Really? Do I? I think you must be mixing it up with my handsome features." I lightened the mood by joking.

"You wish!" I smiled once again. I couldn't believe that I was so frustrated over a dream and something that I barely glimpsed that I was letting my emotions control me.

"You know you should take more interest in school." Nora said.

"And why should I?" I asked, slightly interested in where the conversation was heading, my mind was still stuck on Rosaline.

"Because you will regret it in the future, and you school will help you have a good future." Nora explained. I laughed inside; I already knew everything the teachers were talking about. I was there when most of it happened or was invented.

"Well Teacher Nora I have been stuck in this world for a very long time and before that I was watching over the world so I know everything that is being taught to you. That's why I don't feel the need to take an interest in school." I explained. Nora looked a bit grumpy after my explanation.

"Did I brag a little too much? I teased Nora; she was definitely very different from the many girls that I had come across. Not as different as Rosaline but there was something about her that attracted me and since at first I needed her for the sacrifice which would make me human her importance was significant in my life.

"By the way I never received my good morning kiss or hug for that matter!" I pretended to be mad.

"Well you will just have to go without it because I am about to be late for English." Nora grinned and began to run to class. I sat there smiling at what she had done, I would get back later. As for right now I had to figure out whether Rosaline is actually back in my life or whether my eyes had just deceived me. I took out my phone and dialed Rixon's number.

"Patch? What do you want this time?" Rixon asked after picking up.

"I want you to find out something."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because, it's just not possible." I replied since if I try to find her and she sees me then my plan might not go the way I want it to, that is if she is back in my life which I highly doubt.

"I'll see about that but continue."

"You know Rosaline-"

"That girlie you fell for."

"Yeah her, I think she might be back."

"I thought she died."

"I thought so too but something happened this morning and I want you to find out whether she is really alive or not."

"Okay, I'll let you know in a few days."

"How much do you want?" I asked.

"Nah lad, I'll let it go this time." I was surprised; Rixon always wanted a reward for his work.

"Wow Rixon, are you going soft on me?"

"Well you know how we men are when a female comes in our life."

"Vee?" I asked, it looked like Nora's best friend was having a huge impact on _my _best friend. Before I got an answer, the phone clicked off and to me that was answer enough.

I took my time to go to class, I had some history; I think it was world but I didn't care enough to remember. I arrived by the time announcements were done and I went to my seat at the far back of the room. There wasn't any seating chart, fortunately so I picked my seat at the far back of the room.

"We will continue our discussion from yesterday….. blah blah blah-" Soon I had tuned out the teacher, I kept a part of me alert to make sure of anything she asked me but apart from that my attention was drifting. _Rosaline, _her soft features, the way she brushed her hair to the side- _Stop it Patch! Look at what you've become over what? Something you think you might have seen. _I rested my head upon my palms as I tried to distract my mind.

"Am I boring you ?" The teacher asked and I closed my eyes, my mouth tightening in a grimace, then it slowly formed into a blank expression.

"Would you like me to be honest or lie?" I asked. The class snickered at my comment. The teacher looked dumbstruck.

"What did you just say?" I was so not in the mood for this.

"How about, I just save some time for you and just go to the principal's office right now." I didn't intent it to be a question and as I finished my sentence I grabbed my bag and left the room. I walked over to the principal's office deep in thought about _Rosaline!_

"Patch?" The secretary asked.

"Hey Maggie." I replied as I took a seat on those hard chairs right by the principal's door. There was a girl sitting next to me, she had her head down as she was looking at some papers and her hair was covering her face.

"Patch Cipriano." The principal called and I got up, as I did the head of the girl who was sitting beside me rose up and my eyes widened horrified because the person looking at me was none other than my beloved Rosaline!

**There you go! A cliffhanger for the first chapter, and the really amazing thing was that the song I was listening to at the moment I was writing this had the perfect tune. If you would like to know which it was it was BTOB-Insane and it was almost ending. Also my author comments and notes are going to seem a bit weird because I decided that I would write this story before publishing it because for my last story it took me ages to update and I just felt so bad for the readers. Anyway I am very addicted to Exo as of this moment and I plan to write a story about them and post it on asianfanfics but I'm not exactly sure I am going to do it. Well if any of you who are fans of Exo think I should, let me know. If you don't care well then…. I really have nothing to say. My author notes have gotten really long. Well bye my lovely readers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush**

"**Our past might drag us back but if we don't cut off the strings then we will never be able to enter our future." **

**-Unknown**

"Rosaline?" I asked horrified at the revelation that had just come upon me.

"Patch!" The principal's voice sounded agitated and before I could ask the girl again I was yanked into the office.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Patch! What kind of attitude is that towards your principal?" I glared at him for a second but then I remembered about Rosaline and hurried out but by the time I came out there was no sign of any girl. I walked up to Maggie's desk.

"Hey Maggie, you know the girl who was just sitting here a second ago, did you get her name by any chance?" I asked, hoping that she would say anything but Rosaline.

"What girl?" Maggie asked, I looked at her bewildered.

"What do you mean by 'what girl'?" I answered a question with a question but then shook my head. I was just imagining things and I needed to calm down. Rosaline was not back, in fact she died several centuries ago and I cannot be yearning after a corpse, no matter how much I loved her.

"Sorry." I muttered as I walked back into the principal's office.

"Patch, what was that about?" The principal asked, he was a man with a beard which reminded me of Dumbledore from Harry potter but that was from my perspective. He seems nice enough but getting on his last nerves wouldn't be on the top of your wish list either.

"Nothing." I replied and took a seat opposite the principal's chair. The principal didn't press further into the topic, instead he took his seat.

"Now would you like to explain to me what happened in class?" He asked.

"No, you won't believe me… well unless-" I looked up straight into the principal's eyes.

_I did nothing wrong, everything was just a misunderstanding._

"You did nothing wrong, everything was just a misunderstanding." The principal repeated dumbly.

"Then I'll take that as a goodbye." I replied and headed out. The fresh air hit me with full force and I continued walking until I had reached the jeep. I put my bag inside and leaned against the exterior. What was going on with me? The bell going off brought me out of my thoughts, what was I thinking about for so long? Well whatever it was it didn't matter, I decided and headed back into the school grounds.

"Patch." The voice behind me made me stop and turn around.

"Rosaline?" I asked. Then I stepped back and everything went blurry for a second.

"Rosaline?! No It's me Marcie." I didn't hide my disgust as I turned back around and continued to walk.

"But who is Rosaline? Don't tell me you're cheating on Nora" Marcie sounded gleeful as she continued to speak to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder whether Nora knows about Rosaline?" Marcie mused. I stiffened up, what was going to happen when Nora does find out about Rosaline. She knows the mere facts that I fell from heaven for a girl but apart from that information she doesn't know anything.

"What did you call me for?" I asked, irritated.

"Oh yeah! Well it seems that we are going to be holding our annual dance to celebrate Coldwater High's anniversary. Well I was wondering whether you would like to help Patch?" Marcie asked as sweetly as possible for her.

"Let me think, no." I decided and continued walking. A hand grabbed my shoulder making me halt and turn around.

"Let go." I commanded as politely as possible for me.

"No." I was not in a good mood, I thought I saw Rosaline and then she just vanished so now I don't need to deal with Marcie. I plucked her hand off my shoulder and dropped it.

"Why?" She asked I smirked; she wanted to know why I didn't do extracurricular activities.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me"

"I don't want to. Happy?"

"Far from it, what's so complex about you being lazy?" My eyes flared up at her calling me lazy but I kept my calm.

"Lazy?" You laughed. "No, not lazy more like… it's a waste of my time." I finished my sentence.

"Okay, don't do it for me or for the school do it for Nora." I was about to walk away when her words stopped me.

"Nora?" I asked, my back still turned away from her.

"Yes your precious Nora." Marcie said in the most disgusted way possible.

"Why would she want to volunteer for something as stupid as that?" I asked and turned around which in my part was a big mistake because the person standing in front of me wasn't Marcie but Rosaline.

"R-rosaline?" I stuttered, the girl in front me smiled the innocent smile me were so familiar with. My eyes widened at her presence.

"But how?" I asked clearly surprised.

"Why worry with the technicalities? The important thing is that I am here right?" She smiled once again and came forward so that she was standing beside me. I blinked repeatedly unbelieving to the presence next to me. She linked her arms through mine and smiled her cute, innocent smile.

"By the way, who is the infamous Nora?" Her question jolted me back to my senses and I finally came to accept that Rosaline was truly back in my life. I slid my arm out of the link that she had made.

"She is my girlfriend." I replied.

"Girlfriend." She tested out the word, and then looked at me confused.  
"She is my lover." I explained and at the word lover her eyes lit up in anger.

"Lover?!" She yelled at me.

"Yes, what were you expecting?" I asked. I looked around and realized that we were in public grounds and more importantly the same grounds as Nora. I grabbed Rosaline's arm and led her behind the building closest to us.

"What are you doing?" She asked and she pulled her arm back.

"Listen what we had was history, you have to understand that and when you died or when I thought you died… our relationship somehow just vanished." I lied, her coming back probably made my black and white life colorful.

"Is that why you spent so many years mourning after me?" She smirked and I scowled.

"Okay so what if I did, that was the past this is now."

"You still love me Jev and I am back to make you realize that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush**

"**If one is truly your friend, they wouldn't ask you to bend backward for them."**

**-Unknown**

"Your still in love with me Jev and I am back to make you realize that." Her tone and face was serious and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I really hope you're joking." I said as I held back more laughs seeing her face become red with anger.

"Watch me Jev, I will get you back and I will do anything and I am not afraid of hurting your precious Nora." I stopped laughing at that point and my eyes flared up.

"Don't even dare Rosaline." She smiled at the affect her words had on me.

"I won't, on one condition-"  
"No conditions!" I interrupted.

"Well then." She smiled once more and started walking away in the direction of the lunch tables. I followed her.

"Where are you going Rosaline?" I asked.

"Oh Jev, even after all these years your still the same." She laughed but this time it contained less innocence and more vengeance.

"Stop Rosaline!" I commanded, her feet picked up pace and I walked quicker and grabbed her arm pulling her back and unfortunately right into me making us fall to the floor; her on top of me.

"Patch?" A familiar voice asked and I groaned. _Why now?! _

"Nora, this isn't what it seems like." I explained, I got up quickly and looked at Nora's confused face.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'll tell you." Rosaline had gotten up and was brushing dust off her garments.

"No! I mean it's fine I need to talk to Nora anyway." I said and took Nora by her hand and guided her off.

"Patch?" She asked looking me in the eyes, demanding an explanation.

"Nora-" I began but she cut me off.

"Who is she?" I scrambled my mind for an explanation.

"Rosaline." I decided to give her real name but keep the other information hidden, it was for her own sake.

"How do you know her?"

"I knew her long time ago." Nora looked a bit confused and I felt absolutely terrible for putting her in such a tight spot.

"So she is a fallen angel as well?" I nodded, in reality I had no idea what she was since at the time I knew her I thought she was human but now she arose from the dead so something doesn't quite add up here. The bell rang at that moment, _Hmm Lunch passed by quicker than usual. _

"Well I got to go now…" She trailed off looking back, uncertainty in her eyes. She was about to head off when I pulled her hand back and wrapped her in a hug.

"I needed that." I said into her shoulder, her body was stiff but she quickly slipped her thin arms around my torso. She pulled back looking at me with her innocent eyes.

"Promise me nothing happened or is happening?" She asked.

"I promise you" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do I get my kiss now?" I asked coyly.

"No." She smirked and took a step back, I was quicker. I pulled her forward and pressed my lips against hers. The little emotion that I could feel circled me, making me feel at home.

"Patch I have classes" She pulled back and ran off towards the other buildings. I smiled as I saw her figure fade off, but the smile soon vanished as someone else stepped into my line of view.

"Patch Cipriano! Why are you not in class?" One of the teachers asked and I grimaced.

"Sorry" I muttered as I headed off in the direction of Nora. I think I had math next and I headed into the class. The only seat that wasn't taken was in the front right next to… Rosaline. I dumped my backpack on the table and sat down a grim expression on my face.

"What a surprise? We are in the same class?" I ignored her, she tapped her fingers impatiently drumming against the table.

"You're going to ignore me now?"

"I'm trying to"

"Stop lying to yourself Patch"

"What am I lying about?"

"About being in love with me"

"Your insane"

"And your crazy about me"

"I think your crazy, does that count?"

"Whatever" The teacher had started talking making Rosaline shut up and for once in my life I was happy that class had started.

Class ended around noon and I was out the door before Rosaline could even blink. Unfortunately she followed me out the building and to a table.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I need to make you understand that you are still in love with me"

"Have fun with that" I looked at the incoming students searching for Nora and remembered that she had a club today; a club that she kept trying to make me join.

"Stay here I'll be back"

"Why should I believe you?" But I was out of her sight before I gave her an answer. _S1, M2, S5, M4 what was the door again? _I wandered around the hallways looking for the door number and spotted Nora in front of one with a boy. They were both smiling and my heart clenched slightly. _Was I jealous?... no! There was no way! _I brushed aside my feelings and smirked as I walked up behind her.

"Hey beautiful" I wrapped my arms around her and she blushed. The boy sensing what was happening took leave.

"Patch! I was talking to somebody" Her voice was slightly stiff showing that she was still very much embarrassed.

"So? I don't think he's more important than me… is he?" I raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Hmm I'll have to think about that" I raised both my eyebrows now in surprise and turned her around so that she was facing me, my arms still enwrapped around her.

"Is that so?" I asked. She nodded.

"I guess we have to change your way of thinking then don't we?" I smiled a secret smile and pressed my lips against hers. She responded quickly and once again bliss surrounded me, quickly and unfortunately though I pulled away and headed into the classroom. I sensed her presence behind me after a few seconds. I took a seat and grumpily she took one in front of me. I poked her teasingly.

"Why won't you sit next to me?"

"Because your mean!" I held my heart dramatically.

"Well you just broke me heart"

"I don't care!"

"Come on, sit next to me… please?" She turned her head and looked at me and her eyes softened immediately. Accepting defeat she stood up and took a seat next to me.

"so what's this club about?"

"It's about helping the people who are in need, like going to homeless shelters and volunteering there and also going to nursing homes and things like that" I looked at her disgustingly.

"I have lived in this world for a long time and never once have I ever done something to help the community and I don't think I am going to start now" I stood up but she quickly pulled me back down.

"Please stay, you might actually enjoy it" She pleaded and shaking my head I sat down. It was truly something miraculous the effect that Nora's words had on me.

"What do I get in exchange?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, I knew what I wanted except I didn't know whether Nora was ready yet so I didn't want to pressure her by bringing up the subject.

"What do you think I want?" She looked down, playing with her fingers.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked as I titled her chin up. Her eyes averted and looked at the floor.

"Tell me" I held her hands gently.

"You must really hate me" She finally said. Before I could reply and deny what she had said the president of the club spoke up.

"So this year's goal is to try and help out more than ten centers and shelters, I hope that you all will contribute your time…." I zoned her out after that and looked at Nora. She was paying close attention to what the president was saying.

"Nora" I said as the meeting ended.

"Yes?" She was busing herself by putting something into her backpack but I turned her around forcing her to look me in the eye.

"I don't hate you, why would you think I hate you?" I asked gently.

"Because, if you had any other girlfriend such as Marcie or that other girl Rosaline they would be fine with giving you what you want and then there's me who can't even do that for you…." _Is that really why she thinks I would hate her? _I tried to enter her mind but something stopped me and I suddenly became much more cautious.

"I would never hate you because of a reason as stupid as that" I started. "One of the reasons I love you is because you won't give yourself up that easily. Listen Nora I don't want any other girls because everything I want is standing in front of me." She smiled slightly.

"Now don't look so sad, I might end up crying" I joked hoping to lighten the mood. Her smiled widened.

"Okay, thank you" I wrapped my arms around her and held tight afraid that if I let go I might end up losing her altogether.

**Hi everybody who's reading this! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I didn't think that you would like this story so much it makes me really happy!:D I will try my hardest to update chapters regularly but I cannot guarantee you that because I have so much homework I feel like I am drowning under it but whenever I get the chance I will definitely update! Once again thank you all for your reviews, it really makes my days special whenever I read them. :D This chapter is dedicated to all you reviewers who took the time to write something. :D Till next time, bye **


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Sorry for those who thought this was an update, I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates, I'm managing two other stories at the moment so I am trying to fit all of it together. I also have a lot of homework and I get home pretty late so my time is pretty limited to write stories. I am currently working on chapter four and I don't know when I will finish it. Well I hope you guys continue to support my story. :D And don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush **

**Please do not plagiarize. :)**

**On with the story...**

I left Nora at her classroom and headed towards Rixon's place, I had to figure out how to get rid of Rosaline and it had to be fast. Rosaline wasn't the same girl I fell in love with... decades ago. I didn't know whether I was still in love with her, I didn't know what to think. I was still getting over the shock of seeing Rosaline and I couldn't process that all these years searching for her replacement wasn't a waste. But I still felt guilty for pulling Nora along. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I was about to start the engine and go when the passenger door opened and Rosaline stepped it. She had a smirk upon her face and buckled herself in.

"Get out" I said coldly. She smiled innocently at me and I felt my confidence slightly shatter.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want you in my car" I replied staring straight ahead, afraid that if I looked at her I might fall under her spell.

"That's not what you said, hmm when was it... oh yeah the weekend after your birthday when we were having-"

"That was long time ago" I interrupted her. She put her hand over mine and interlaced our fingers.

"Have you and Nora and you even..." She trailed off and I did the mistake of looking at her, it was only then that I noticed what she was wearing. Her skirt landed above her knees and her legs made my mind go berserk. Her shirt showed her voluptuous figure and I noticed how much her body hadn'tchanged, she didn't need a corset back then and she had no use for a push-up bra now. I cursed myself for looking at her in that way. Her finger left mine and my gaze pulled away, looking back ahead.

"Wow Patch you make my job much easier, I told you didn't I? You are going to fall in love with me all over again" She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, opened the door and walked out. Stunned, I sat there absorbing what had just happened. Shaking my head, I backed my car out and gunned my engine all the way to Rixon's house.

**Okay so I realize that this is a really short chapter and I absolutely apologize. My whole life is so hectic and I feel like such a bad author, I deserve your guys hate :(. But the good thing is I got a few apps on my phone which will help me in writing and updating this story more so hopefully I won't be a bad author anymore. This chapter was really quick and I was just trying to show a different side of Patch. I also realized that I should I have published this story when I was fully done with it and I apologize for publishing ti much sooner than necessary. Arghh I have a major test tomorrow so wish em luck :D Also would you guys like flashbacks? I was thinking about it but don't know whether that would be a goo idea, since I haven't had much experience with it but I can try. :) Anyways have a nice day, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :D Oh and thanks for the reviews and followers, I felt so happy when I looked and I was jumping for joy. Hehe thank you. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush. **

**Please do not plagiarize. **

"**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning" JB**

I entered Rixon's tiny apartment and poured myself the whisky that was lying around.

"Patch?" Rixon called and I looked up, Rixon poked his head from the bedroom door.

"Ay mate whatcha doing here?" I shrugged; I didn't know how to tell him what had gone through my head less than an hour ago. He came out and leaned against the counter.

"What happened?" he asked and I sighed… forcing myself to tell him the truth.

"As I was coming to your place Rosaline came into my jeep and…." I trailed off losing my confidence; instead I finished off my glass and began to pour myself another one.

"Patch…." Rixon's voice was low and dangerous and I knew that his fatherly figure was showing up.

"I had nasty thoughts about her" I said and closed my eyes.

"Does Nora know?"

"Of course not!" MY eyes darkened. "And you better not tell her"

"She has to find out some way or another…." I grabbed his collar over the counter and brought him closer.

"This. Doesn't. Leave. The. Room!" I snarled.

"Look at what has happened to you… look at what she has done to you" Rixon smiled lazily and I released my hold.

"I don't know what to do" I said at last…. Scared and confused.

"Use your mind" Rixon offered and I turned back around to face him.

"That's the problem, it's not working. Something made her come back which is really powerful and it is going against my powers. I am helpless to her spell…." I sounded so cheesy but it was true. I knew what Rosaline was capable of… I remember that memory too well.

_1847:_

_I couldn't remember what her name was… Emma maybe? Yes I think that's it. Emma was lying on top of me, a wine bottle in her hand and a glass in another. I don't remember how much I had but I was losing account of my senses and her passionate kisses were making my body beg for more. I wanted to turn off my thinking and just have fun…. It had been a long time since I had fun. I pushed her down as I began to pull away the buttons at her dress and soon her corset and there she was lying in front of me. _

"_Patch!" A voice hollered but I was too busy kissing and playfully biting Emma to notice. The door opened and Rosaline stood before it, her eyes looked menacing in the light and she looked angry. _

"_Emma" Rosaline snarled and Emma pulled away from kissing to look at Rosaline. Fear filled her face and her consciousness came back. Grabbing her belongings she ran out the door and I got up and started buttoning up my shirt. I was going to call upon Rosaline but she too had disappeared. _

_The next day when I had returned to my senses I went to call for Emma hoping that she was fine and that I didn't do anything bad to her. When I arrived at her house though, nobody knew of an Emma and I was pretty surprised. As I was walking through the woods, a route that I liked to take, I found Rosaline lying on the floor. I ran towards her, surprised and checked whether she was alive. She was alright but because she was lying on the floor I picked her up and took her home. I somehow forgot Emma after that day. _

I took a long drink from my glass and set it down.

"Rixon, you know what creatures were popular in those days?" I asked. He shook his head, I was trying to remember but the alcohol was taking control of my mind and my memory was blurry. It isn't that I am weak to alcohol, but fallen angels get the choice of whether the alcohol should affect my mind or not and a few minutes ago I wanted the alcohol to seep into every pore of my mind and body.

"Wait- Patch you don't she was human?" Rixon asked. I shook my head.

"It's not possible for her to arise from the dead like unless she wasn't actually dead"

**Hello there lovelies! :D Two updates in one day? I deserve an award don't I? Nah I am joking but I felt bad for uploading such a short chapter so I wrote another one…. This is short as well but I have a major test tomorrow whuich I have barely studied for and I need to start studying on that because it is one my weakest subjects. I hate history…. Especially art history argh =( Anyways don't forget to review and goodnight. I will try to update during the week but don't hold your breath, most likely next weekend. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own hush Hush**

**Please do not plagiarize**

**Live life like you are going to die tomorrow.**

**-Mahatma Gandhi**

Rixon exhaled loudly and set his hands on the table before looking up at me.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked concern dotting his eyes.

"I have no idea but right now I feel so drunk" I slurred my words together as I lay down on the sofa.

"Alright well you know I will help but make sure to be safe mate" Rixon shook his head at me making his shaggy brown hair fall between his eyes. I nodded my head and closed my eyes hoping for a small nap.

….

I woke up with a pounding headache, wincing I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Damn glasses, where does he keep them? I muttered.

"Right here" A voice said behind me, scowling I turned around fully expecting Rosaline to my surprise Nora stood before me holding a glass of water. I gulped, how was I going to explain this?

"Nora" I said uneasily.

"Rixon explained everything to me" Nora smiled and walked over to him. _Damn bastard is going to pay for this. _

"So you're not mad?" I asked testing the waters before stepping in.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked circling her arms around me. So Rixon didn't tell her everything.

"I don't know" I said relieved. Nora smiled and placed a tiny kiss on my cheek before guiding me to the couch and sitting me down. She was about to let go off my hands when I grabbed her wrist tightly and tugged so she wound up on my lap, her eyes widened at the surprise contact.

"Patch what are you doing?" She asked giggling as I trailed kisses down her neck and then back up again.

"Nothing, so don't worry" She continued giggling as I nibbled on her ear.

"Patch" Nora's voice came as a warning; I leaned back against the couch with her still on my lap.

"Alright, alright want to watch a movie?" I asked as I grinned.

"Your headache will get worse"

"With you I am pretty sure I can handle it"

"If you're okay with it… sure" Nora agreed and I smiled as I slid her off my lap and walked over to the television.

"What would you like to watch pumpkin?" I asked teasingly.

"Pumpkin?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong? You like marshmallow better?" She laughed, her voice tinkling in my ear making me smile fully.

"Let's watch something scary" Nora said.

"Scary? Since when did you get into scary movies?" I asked surprised since I knew very well that Nora despised scary movies due to the surprise attacks and the amount of gore.

"Recently" She stuck her chin up and I shook my head.

"Alright but if you get scared you won't be getting my arm to hold" Her eyes widened and then she adamantly replied.

"I don't need your arm because I won't get scared"

"Want to make a bet on that?" I asked as I slid in the scariest movie Rixon owned into the player.

"Yes"

"Okay and if you lose you have to do anything I want alright?" Nora gulped before nodding.

"And if you get scared you have to give me a piggy back ride all over the house okay?" I nodded confused because that was not a punishment for me.

…..

Halfway into the movie as I had left the living room to refill the popcorn bucket, Nora was staying strong but I was waiting for the moment when she would crack and I could torment her with pleasure. I picked up a popcorn packet and popped it in the microwave. Even before I could turn around I sensed someone behind me. Thinking it was Nora I grabbed her from behind and spun her to face him, grinning. To the unfortunate turn of events the person who appeared in front of me was none other than Rosaline.

**Hey guys so sorry for the extremely late update. I kept getting emails about reviews and I was like :O awww and I was like nah I can't keep them waiting longer so here you go. :D**


End file.
